Vengeance
by Judge1964
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson are in love. Planning to get married. Until a old enemy of Hiccup's takes matters into his own hands, and leaves the young man vengeful. Hiccstrid.
1. Proposal

**A little apprehensive about this one.** **This is a modern AU of HTTYD. My very first modern story. So, it might not be the same quality of my other stories. So, I ask for your help. Please help me make the best modern story I can, and in return, I will provide you with the best modern story I can type. Deal?**

 **And for the record, I would like to blame this entire story on 24: Season 8. They are responsible for this idea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup Haddock smiled at his date. He had something wonderful planned for tonight, and he had almost no doubt that it would go off perfectly. "Astrid!"

Astrid Hofferson gave of the most beautiful smile ever. "Hi, Hiccup." She allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms. "What did you have planned for tonight?"

He grinned as he squeezed her. "Oh, you know."

Astrid pulled away. "I know?"

"Yeah. I was planning to do some of this, and some of that."

Astrid chuckled and took her boyfriend's hand. "You and your evasive answers. Did you have something planned for tonight?"

Hiccup laughed. "Of course. Astrid, have you ever gone on a single date with me that didn't have a plan?"

She looked away. "Only the ones I planned."

Hiccup gently touched her forehead with his. "And that's why I love you. You don't plan, you just do. It compliments my meticulous planning."

Astrid kissed him. "That's why you love me? Because I don't plan?"

Hiccup again started to walk. "No. I love you because you complete me." He looked at her. "And I do love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

"Astrid, will you marry me?"

She looked across the table at Hiccup. Of all the questions he could of asked her, she wasn't expecting that one. the restaurant he had taken her to was a rather noisy one. In fact, now that she thought about it, it was owned by Gobber. It was hardly the place she would of expected him to pop the question. But that was Hiccup. Forever doing the unexpected and making it very romantic. "Excuse me?"

He smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Astrid was uncharacteristically quiet for about ten seconds. Then, "Why would you want to marry me?"

Hiccup's heart was in his throat. "What?"

She sighed. "Look at me. I'm just a girl. You're Hiccup Haddock. Son of the most influential man on Berk." She lowered her head. "Why would you want me?"

Hiccup tilted her head so she could face him. "Astrid, I love you. And right now, I don't care who my father is, or how much money I have. All I care about right now is you. Astrid, I would gladly spend the rest of my life beside you, if you would let me." He shuddered as the thought of being told 'no' crossed his mind. "Astrid, I might start begging in a minute. Will you marry me?"

Astrid broke out into a grin. "Yes."

* * *

That had been one year ago. Now, they were days away from the wedding, and it was Hiccup who was worried.

"What if I'm not good enough? What if she secretly despises me, or is just pretending to gain access to my money? What if-"

"HICCUP!" Snotlout Jorgenson sighed in exasperation. "STOP! Astrid loves you, we all can see it! She doesn't love you for who your father is, or what your bank balance is. She loves you for you."

He nodded. "Thanks, cuz."

Snotlout chuckled. "Does she know about your past?"

Hiccup smiled. "Of course. She and I have talked about it at length. She's seen me in action, too."

"When?"

"Two years ago. We were on vacation, and one of my father's former allies decided to attack his son. He failed."

Snotlout grinned. "That's my cousin."

The relationship between Snotlout and Hiccup had been a complicated one. Years earlier, Snotlout had been one of Hiccup's bullies, despite being his cousin. As they both matured, he had slowly come to respect who Hiccup was. Now, the two were close friends. In fact, Snotlout had been the first person Hiccup had told about his plan to marry Astrid.

"So, how do you think she'll react?"

"To finding out just how much money you've earned as an inventor?" Tuffnut Thorston laughed. "Dude, she'll be blown away!"

Hiccup smiled. "I hope so."

Fishlegs Ingerman chuckled. "Come on, Hiccup. You might not be the fastest, or the strongest, but you are the smartest, and Thor knows Astrid is only into the smart ones. And not the fat smart ones." He added self-consciously.

Fishlegs was by far the smartest in the room. He moonlighted as a hacker, rerouting satellites for the government. He also had a major, not so hidden crush of Heather.

Hiccup grinned. "What about Heather? She seems nice."

Fishlegs had started to blush madly. "I don't-don't see how this has anything to do with that."

* * *

On the opposite side of Berk, Astrid was dealing with very similar doubts.

"What if he does decide that I'm not enough? What if he decides that he doesn't need me?"

Ruffnut Thorston groaned. "Ast, keep going on like that, and he MIGHT decide to walk away after all!"

Astrid glared at her. "Not. Helping."

Heather chuckled. "Don't worry. One look at you, and Hiccup Haddock will be blown away. He won't be able to think of anything else besides you."

Astrid smiled thinly. "I hope so." She glanced at Heather with a mischievous look on her face. "I think Fishlegs will be there. Will you two be dancing together?"

Heather grinned. "That's none of your business. But yes."

* * *

Two days before the wedding, Hiccup called Astrid and asked her to meet him at his house to go over some final details.

"Astrid." Hiccup sat back. "You are absolutely sure you want to do this?"

She nodded resolutely. "Absolutely. I love you, Hiccup." She stood. "I will-"

The glass of the window behind her shattered, and Hiccup heard the distinctive _thump_ of a bullet striking human flesh. In an instant, he was by her side, lifting her up.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup ducked down as more bullets were fired into the room. Quickly, he started crouch running towards the door. "Just hang on!"

* * *

 **Well, that may be a problem. But, it's me, which means** **absolutely no one dies and they all live, right?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Resignation

**Thanks to MidwestMexican, Stingray10111, Lizby, harrypanther, Smoe05, Grizzly98, BrawlerGamer, Guest and Antox for the feedback!**

 **Guest: Sorry, that was sarcasm. I pretty much regularly kill characters.**

 **MidwestMexican: You might want to skip this chapter,** **then.**

 **Sorry to all those who took my parting comment on the previous chapter seriously, but I do kill characters. It was sarcasm. I think only Smoe05 caught it. Good for you, Smoe!**

 **Recap: Astrid was shot two days before her wedding to Hiccup. It's** **sad. But, she isn't dead as of now.**

* * *

 **I** **apologise, I should of explained who the characters are in relation to the plot.**

 **Stoick Haddock: President of Berk**

 **Heather Agre: Director of B.A.T.U. (Berk Anti-Terrorist Unit.)**

 **Snotlout Jorgenson: Director of Field Operations for B.A.T.U.**

 **Fishlegs Ingerman: B.A.T.U. analyst. Special Projects**

 **Astrid Hofferson: Former Field Agent for B.A.T.U.**

 **Hiccup Haddock: Former Director of Field Operations for B.A.T.U.**

 **Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston: Head of R &D for B.A.T.U.**

 **Hopefully this clears up who all these characters are, and how they are going to help the plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"H..."

Hiccup ran as fast as he could out the door and outside, glancing down at Astrid in despair. Blood was slowly seeping through her clothes, slowly spreading across her chest. "Don't try to speak! Just…save your energy."

Astrid whimpered. "H…ic…"

"Don't try and speak!" He ran to the street, moving faster as more bullets hit the ground. "Taxi!" One slowed down enough for Hiccup to get Astrid and himself in and close the door, the ground still cracking with oncoming fire. "Get us to the hospital! GO!"

Once they were moving, Hiccup made sure Astrid was breathing and grabbed his phone, dealing the number of the one person who could help. "Heather! Astrid's been hit with sniper fire outside my window. We're still taking fire. I'm headed to the hospital, have Fishlegs reroute any available satellites to the nearby buildings around my house."

Heather's gasp was audible. "Is Astrid ok?"

Hiccup looked down. "I…I'll get back to you on that." He ended the call and fought the urge to scream. His heart was in his throat as he cradled Astrid close. "Astrid, you need to stay with us. Please. I can't imagine a world without you in it."

Astrid whimpered. "Hic…"

He brushed back a strand of hair from her face and leaned forward. "Driver, do whatever you have to, just get us to that hospital!"

* * *

Heather stared at her phone with growing desperation and looked at Fishlegs. "I-Isolate the area around Hiccup's house."

He frowned as he started. "Why?"

Heather collapsed in a chair. "Astrid was just shot." She winced at Fishlegs gasped. "Hiccup's taking her to the hospital now. He said the shooter was positioned outside, probably across the street."

Fishlegs's hands danced across the keyboard. "I don't get it. Why would someone want to kill Astrid? It doesn't make any sense."

Snotlout, who was listening to the conversation from the other chair, leaned forward. "It does when you think about what Hiccup's done in the past."

Heather nodded and pulled out her phone. "I'm going to call the hospital, make sure they're ready."

Fishlegs turned around and looked at her in shock. "But, you can't! You'd be exposing us!"

Heather smiled. "That's why we're all moving to B.A.T.U. If we're going to be conducting the operation into finding out who's trying to assassinate Astrid, we need to get there."

As they all stood to leave, Snotlout was shaking his head. "It doesn't make any sense. Both Hiccup and Astrid are inactive agents. Why would someone target them?"

* * *

"Mr. President."

Stoick Haddock turned. "Aye? What is it?"

His bodyguard held out a phone. "B.A.T.U., Sir."

Stoick accepted the phone and held it to his ear. "Yes."

"Mr. President, it's Director Agre."

The President nodded. "Heather. What's going on?"

She sighed. "It's Hiccup. He's on his way to the hospital with a wounded agent." Heather thought it best to keep out who the agent was. No sense in getting emotions riled up. "There's a chance he'll rejoin B.A.T.U."

Stoick thought about that for a minute. Hiccup was his son, and he had been inside B.A.T.U. long before Stoick ran for President. It was Hiccup's success in fighting the terrorists that helped to propel Stoick into office. When Hiccup resigned, Stoick immediately knew that they had a large hole to fill. "That's good news. Who's the agent?"

Heather sighed again. "We'll know more in a few hours, Sir."

* * *

Five minutes later, the cab stopped in front of the hospital, and Hiccup jumped out, carrying an almost unconscious Astrid. "HELP!"

Two EMT's rushed up with a hospital bed and a trauma team, alerted by Heather's call. "What's going on?"

"She's been shot. There's no exit wound."

"How many gunshot wounds?"

Hiccup sighed. "One in the chest."

The EMT's nodded and loaded Astrid into the bed, Hiccup jogging alongside. "Astrid, you're going to be ok. They're going to take care of you."

One of the nurses stopped him in the waiting room. "Sir, you have to stay here."

"Astrid, I'll be here when you get out! I love you!" Hiccup collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands. He had seen men killed before and had even killed in the past, sometimes close friends who became traitors, but nothing had ever felt this painful. He felt helpless. He recalled all of the happy memories he had with Astrid over the past five years of them dating. The thought that he might lose that was horrifying.

* * *

The jarring noise of his phone ringing brought him back to reality. Hiccup sighed and grabbed it, not really caring who was calling.

"Yeah?" His voice was hoarse.

"Hiccup, it's Heather. How's Astrid?"

"Not good." Hiccup was close to breaking. He needed to find something to distract him. "Did you find something?"

"We rolled back satellite to the area around your house. There was gunfire from an office across the street. No witnesses. No sign of forced entry. We lost him."

Hiccup gritted his teeth. "Come on, Heather, give me something!"

She sighed. "We did manage to pick up some unrelated chatter about an attempt to shut someone up. Call came from around your area. Hiccup, let the police deal with it. Just, be with Astrid."

"She's in surgery, Heather. I can't. I-" His voice dropped as the doctors who had taken Astrid stepped out of the operating room with a somber expression on their faces. "Heather, I-I gotta call you back."

Hiccup ended the call and stood. "A-Astrid?"

The head doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, she didn't make it. There was just too much arterial damage and blood loss. I'm very sorry."

As they started to walk away to the next patient, time seemed to stop for Hiccup Haddock. He just slowly walked into the room, face a mask of hardness. Inside, he was dying. Especially when he saw her lying on the operating table, skin white, signifying death. He stopped beside her, eyes filling with tears. "Astrid?"

This couldn't be real. It was a dream, a nightmare. In a few moments he would wake up to her beside him, and the last half hour would just be another horrible nightmare. Right? She couldn't be dead. There was no way. Hiccup pinched himself. Hard. Long enough to draw blood. This was real. Astrid Hofferson was dead.

He broke down and kissed her forehead. "Astrid." He whispered, voice breaking up with sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **...Thanks for reading?**


	3. Lost

**Thanks to MidnightForest037, TheArtificer42, ReptileGirl497, Smoe05, harrypanther and Grizzly98 for the feedback!**

 **So, you all seemed to take the death of Astrid...reasonably well. Have another** **chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup stood beside the body of Astrid for nearly five minutes before a nurse walked up to him.

"Sir?" The voice was indistinct for a moment. "Sir, I'm so sorry, but we need to move her now."

Hiccup nodded, numb with pain and unable to do much more than stare at his fiancee.

"Sir? Are you the husband of the deceased?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Almost." His voice was cracked with pain, but he didn't care. "Engaged."

The nurse sighed. "We need to contact her next of kin. Are her parents still alive?"

"No." His voice came out as a whisper now. "They both died five years ago. All she had was me." He had to work on not crying as he thought of her.

"Sir? Are you going to be alright?"

Hiccup ignored her and numbly started to walk out of the room and into the hall. Another nurse stopped him with clothes in her hands.

"I don't know if these will fit. I got them from an intern."

Hiccup nodded. "T-Thank you." He looked down at his own clothes. They were covered with blood. Her blood. He collapsed in a chair, overcome with memories of Astrid. This was going to be hard, so hard.

* * *

Heather nodded weakly. "T-Thank you. We-We'll keep in contact." She collapsed back into her chair and stared at her two friends. "Sh-She didn't make it."

Both Fishlegs and Snotlout gasped, with the former turning back to his computer in an attempt to redirect his pain, and the latter staring back at her. "You need to call Hiccup. Retribution is going to be the only thing on his mind."

She nodded. "I know. But, he's hard enough to control on his best days. With Astrid d-dead, I won't be able to do anything, but I'll try. I also need to call the President."

* * *

Hiccup had just finished lacing up his boots when his phone rang. Quickly, he grabbed it, eager for the distraction. "Yeah."

"Hiccup, it's Heather." She sighed. "I heard about Astrid. I'm so sorry."

"Tell me who did this."

There was a prolonged pause. "Let us deal with that. I'm at the office getting everyone here working on it."

Hiccup was trembling with anger. "Don't try and handle me, Heather. Not now. What were the names of those people who were talking about silencing someone!"

Heather sighed. "We don't have an I.D. on one, he was using a voice scrambler. The other is Dagur."

Hiccup glared at the opposite wall. "Dagur." He thought of the complicated history the two shared. Six years ago, Astrid had been an agent inside B.A.T.U. She had gone undercover in Dagur's operation, the Berserkers. The same operation that Hiccup had been working on destroying. It was how the two had met. "Do you have a location for him?"

"Look. Dagur is our only lead into the investigation. I need whoever is going to be interrogating him to be in complete control. I don't think that's you right now."

HIccup's face was contorting with rage. "I won't interfere with your investigation, I give you my word. Heather, I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where. Is. He?"

She sighed. "He's in Federal Custody. On his way here. You can talk to him here. Hiccup, The other caller came from inside the building. Dagur didn't kill Astrid. He didn't even suggest who. So, you can't kill him."

Hiccup stood. "I give you my word that Dagur won't be harmed. I'm headed there now." He closed his phone, heart stopping as he saw a gurney being wheeled out of the O.R., with the body of his beloved underneath it. "Astrid." He whispered.

He swallowed, gathered his courage, and walked away, mind wandering to what he was going to do to her killer once he found him.

* * *

"What's the situation at B.A.T.U.?"

The President's Chief of Staff shrugged. "No idea, Sir. I can call them, if you would like."

Stoick growled. "Yes. Do that now."

In a few minutes, Heather was on the line. "Yes, Sir?"

"What's going on over there, Heather?"

She sighed. "Hiccup's on his way back here to interrogate someone we believe has information about a former agent that was killed today."

"And that agent was?"

There was a prolonged pause. "Astrid Hofferson."

Stoick was silent for a long time. "Agent Hofferson is dead?"

"Yes, Sir."

The President swallowed. "Thank you, Director Agre. We will keep in touch." He ended the call and looked to his Chief of Staff. "Have the guys bring the car around."

Chief of Staff Spitelout Jorgenson frowned. "Why?"

Stoick closed the papers he was working on and stood. "I'm going to B.A.T.U. to talk to Hiccup."

* * *

Dagur smiled nervously as the door to the interrogation room opened, revealing Hiccup Haddock. "Brother! Have you come to eat lunch with me?"

Hiccup sat in the opposite chair, simply observing. "Do you remember what I said to you last time we met?"

The smile fell off Dagur's face. "If you touch my family, I swear to Odin, I'll-"

Hiccup leaned forward. "You're not exactly in the right chair to be making threats." He paused for a moment, taking emotion out of the conversation. "Who shot Astrid Hofferson?"

Dagur frowned. "I don't know that name."

Hiccup sat back. "Approximately six years ago, she worked undercover in your organisation. Now someone killed her. Someone, I think, who works for the Berserkers."

Dagur shook his head. "There is no Berserkers. Not anymore."

Hiccup leaned forward, almost growling his next words. "Let me explain myself. This agent, Astrid Hofferson? I considered her to be my family. So, take a long, hard look into my eyes and realise that I will have no problem taking out each of yours before they even get home today unless I get what I want."

"Whoever killed her has nothing to do with me!"

Hiccup stood. "Enjoy your time in Berk Prison. I'll tell your wife you said hello." He started walking to the door, knowing that it would make Dagur talk.

"Wait." He didn't stop, so Dagur said it louder. "Wait!" Hiccup stopped. "If I tell you, they'll kill my family anyway."

He turned around. "We'll put them in witness protection. I give you my word."

Dagur looked nervously around. "Outcasts. The Outcast government. They are the ones behind it, not me. It was all them."

Hiccup sat back at the interrogation table. "Who inside the government?"

"I don't know."

"What are you talking about, you don't know? We're talking about a million people! I need names!"

"I don't know names. She never let me get close."

Hiccup's face hardened. "What are you talking about, she?"

The woman they planted at B.A.T.U. The one who arranged everything."

"What woman?"

Dagur smiled. "Camicazi." He looked up in fear as Hiccup stood and headed to the door. "You promised. You promised!"

* * *

Hiccup stopped outside and looked at the officer watching the monitor. "Put Dagur's wife and child in witness protection." He headed for the control floor, as it was called. "And have security arrest Camicazi Jorgenson now!"

* * *

 **Focus on that second-to-last word, if you would. Think of the implication. Now go to the review section to yell at me. Go on...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Rejection

**Thanks to kylegriggs13, harrypanther, MidnightForest037, Lizby, Guest (Smoe05), BrawlerGamer and MidwestMexican for the feedback!**

 **MidnightMexican: Don't worry. It's coming.**

 **So, I wanna hear you guys's speculations. who do you guys think is behind the murder of Astrid?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup glared at the image of Camicazi on the security feed. "You snake."

Camicazi was the head analyst for B.A.T.U. If she was working for Dagur, there was no telling how much damage could of happened. On a more personal level, she was the wife of Snotlout.

* * *

Heather glanced nervously at Snotlout. "If Cami knows who killed Astrid, and Hiccup thinks she's in any way responsible, there' no telling what he might do. Hiccup respects you. You might be the only one who can deal with him if he gets out of hand. I know this'll be hard for you, but during the interrogation, can you-"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be there." He straightened as Hiccup walked into the security room. "Hiccup. I'm so sorry about Astrid. I don't even know what to say."

Hiccup nodded his thanks. "Cami know I'm gonna be interrogating her?"

"No. I didn't want to give her a heads-up."

"Good." He looked at the other person in the room. "Heather."

"Hiccup." She sighed. "I'm so sorry about Astrid." She paused as she saw Hiccup eying the security camera. "I have to leave the cameras on, Hiccup."

He didn't take his eyes off the screen. "You think I'm going to kill her?"

Heather swallowed. "I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Hiccup looked at her. "If I wanted her dead, Heather, she'd be dead. I'm just gonna wake her up to the idea of it." He headed to the interrogation room. "Open the door."

* * *

Camicazi Jorgenson looked up as the door to her cell opened, revealing Hiccup Haddock. She knew Hiccup well, he was her cousin-in-law. He also was the Former Director of Field Operations for B.A.T.U before resigning a year and a half earlier. "What do you want?"

He walked into the cell, the door closing behind him. "I want to know who killed Astrid Hofferson."

"Astrid's dead?" Camicazi had known the former agent from when she worked here, along with numerous interactions with her at Hiccup's house.

"Yeah." Hiccup sat at the table.

Cami frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. It-It must of been a mistake."

Hiccup got up. "No mistake."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup."

He was trembling with anger. "Really? You're sorry?" He grabbed her head and slammed it against the table. "I want to know who the shooter was!" He slammed her head again. "I want to know who ordered it!"

* * *

Heather looked at Snotlout. "Stop him!"

Snotlout shook his head. "Let him play, Heather."

* * *

Hiccup slammed her head one final time and stood back. "I want names! NOW!"

Cami was breathing heavy. "You hit me, and you get nothing."

Hiccup leaned in close. "You think you get to make demands here?"

"I can give you the hitter, the man behind him, all the way to the top."

"I want more than just names!" Hiccup started yelling in her ear. "I want proof!"

"I have proof! A list of names e-mail addresses."

Hiccup sat back at the table. "Where."

Cami shook her head. "First, I want an immunity deal. Soon as I start talking, I'm dead." She leaned back cockily. "Your move, Hiccup."

He got up and leaned in close to her ear. "If you lie to me," he whispered. "I'll find you no matter where you try and hide. You understand that, right?" She nodded. "Good."

* * *

"Sir, I have a Hiccup Haddock for you, says he wants to talk to you about an immunity agreement for a Camicazi Jorgenson."

Stoick sighed from the backseat of his limo. "Tell him...I'll speak to him in a few minutes."

"Sir," It was Spitelout. "Are you sure this is the best option? Hiccup may be vengeful after Astrid's death."

Stoick glared at his Chief of Staff. "He's my son. He would never harm me." He leaned forward. "Get me B.A.T.U."

* * *

Heather looked at Hiccup. "As soon as the President signs the agreement, we can roll up the names, close this out."

He nodded. "It won't ever bring her back, but it's as close to justice as I'm gonna get."

The intercom beeped. "Director Agre, I have President Haddock on line 1."

Hiccup reached forward. "I got it."

"Mr. Haddock, he asked for Heather."

Heather sighed and grabbed the phone. "B.A.T.U. Director Arge speaking."

"Heather." It was the President. "I'm on my way to see you."

Her eyes widened. "You're on your way to B.A.T.U.?"

"Yes. I need to speak with my son. Make sure he doesn't leave."

"Yes, Sir." The call ended, and Heather called security. "The President will be here any minute."

Hiccup frowned. "Dad's coming here?"

"Yeah." Heather sighed. "He said he wanted to speak to you."

"Why doesn't he just do it over the phone?"

"I don't know. You should probably meet in my office."

The President arrived a few minutes later, and Heather escorted him to her office, where Hiccup was waiting. As soon as the door closed, Stoick sighed. "Son."

Hiccup simply looked at him. "Mr. President."

Stoick smiled. "I'm still your father." He gestured to the couches in Heather's office. "Take a seat, son."

Hiccup sat, and got straight to the point. "Why did you come here, Dad?"

Stoick sighed. "I'm sorry about Astrid. I know she meant a lot to you."

Hiccup stiffened. "Thank you, Sir. But that's not the only reason you came."

Stoick leaned forward. "Son, I need you to stand down."

"I-I'm sorry? I don't understand."

"I do not want you to question Camicazi Jorgenson."

Hiccup stood. "Mr. President, the information I can extract from Camicazi Jorgenson is not limited to the murder of Astrid Hofferson. I believe she knows the names of the people inside the Outcast Government who are conspiring against you, Sir."

"That is pure speculation."

Hiccup was confused. "Than grant her immunity. Let me question her. If I'm wrong, you lose nothing."

Stoick sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't give Camicazi immunity. I can't. Just, let this die, Hiccup."

Hiccup stared at his father, understanding dawning. "You don't want to know the truth. You don't want to know if any more of our family is conspiring against you. You'd rather turn a blind eye to the fact that you have traitors working for you than expose the person who murdered your only child's fiancee. Wow. Thanks, Dad."

Stoick glared at him. "I've arranged for a helicopter to fly you from B.A.T.U. to Belch Air Force Base."

Hiccup scoffed. "You're locking me down."

The President continued. "You'll be debriefed there. Goodbye, Hiccup. I am sorry."

Hiccup glared at his father as guards walked into the office to take him to the roof and the helipad. "Goodbye, Sir."

* * *

 **Well, this may be a problem. STOICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP!**

 **Vengeful Hiccup inbound.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Going Dark

**Thanks to TheArtificer42, MidwestMexican, MidnightForest037,** **harrypanther and BrawlerGamer for the feedback!**

 **We are ever drawing nearer to where Hiccup can have his revenge! It's exciting!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mr. Haddock!" A young man stepped out of the helicopter and extended his hand. "Agent Salami. We're here to escort you to the Air Force Base." The Agent smiled. "I've heard of what you've done in the past. It's an honour to meet you. Just wish it was under better circumstances."

Hiccup thought about that for a moment. A few years earlier, he had been asked by the previous President of Berk to capture terrorists who were planning on destroying Berserker Island. It eventually was made known to him that that President was working with the terrorists, but that was all in the past.

He looked at the Agent's right hip, squinting his eyes as though he was looking at something on the ground. "Same here." He pulled the Agent's pistol out of it's holster, turning him and pointing it at his neck. "Don't move!" He shouted to the two guards behind him. "Or I will shoot him."

* * *

Heather squinted at the monitor. "Something's happening. Turn the audio up." The first voice they heard was Hiccup's.

"Put your weapons down, or I will kill him!"

Heather looked at Snotlout. "Come with me! He's going to steal the helicopter."

As they headed toward the elevator, Snotlout was confused. "What's he thinking?"

Heather sighed. "He's not. He wants revenge for Astrid's death, and since the President told him to drop it, he's taking matters into his own hands. We have to stop him."

* * *

Hiccup strapped himself in. Years ago, he had learned how to fly a helicopter, so this wasn't a big deal. Getting away from B.A.T.U., that was the hard part.

As he started the helicopter, he saw Heather and Snotlout run towards him, weapons drawn. He knew that it was for show, neither one of them would shoot him. As he started to take off, his radio beeped.

"Hiccup." It was Heather. "Land now. If you leave, you know I have to call this in! They'll send the Air Force after you!"

He turned the radio off and focused on his next move. Hiccup used to be the Director of Field Operations for B.A.T.U. He set up all the security protocols for interrogations. So he knew where to avoid to hide out. He also knew the likely deployment of the Tac-Teams. And he had a plan.

Heather would attempt to draw him out by sending Camicazi out with the men, then tell him that she escaped. Then they would capture him. He knew it because it was what he'd do.

* * *

Snotlout sighed and turned to Heather. "What now?"

She shook her head. "Draw him out. Move Cami to another facility, and I'll pass the word off to Hiccup." He nodded and turned to leave. "Snotlout, he has to be taken alive."

Snotlout turned back. "I know. I'm not going to kill my little cousin. But, I can't promise that Camicazi stays alive."

* * *

Camicazi sighed. She knew how the game went. They would keep her locked up, ask her some questions, then ultimately throw her in jail. As long as she didn't give up her employer, she'd be fine.

The door opened, and Snotlout walked in. "Get up."

Camicazi sighed. "Really? I'm a prisoner, you think I'm going to obey you?"

Snotlout grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. "Get. Up." He started to pull her out of the cell. "You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

Snotlout shoved her against the wall. "Shut. Up." He narrowed his eyes. "I would really like to kill you, so don't push me." He shoved her forward. "Now. MOVE!" He started to lead her to his car.

Ten minutes later, Snotlout ignored the instructions he was given by Heather and pulled into an abandoned quarry. He got out of the car, grabbed his phone, and dialled a number from memory.

The call connected. "Yeah."

Snotlout knew he didn't have much time. "It's me. What am I supposed to be looking for?"

There was a pause. "Ask her about who the shooter was. I can go from there."

He nodded. "Understood. Good luck, Hiccup." He closed his phone and opened the car door for a deeply confused Camicazi. "Get out."

Quickly, she got out, alarmed when Snotlout slammed he against the side of the vehicle and grabbed his pistol. "Who shot Astrid Hofferson?"

"What about my deal?"

Snotlout thumbed back the hammer. "You get to live. That's your deal. Now, WHO SHOT ASTRID HOFFERSON!"

"I don't know!"

Snotlout pulled the pistol back and levelled it at her. "You think I can't kill you? All I have to do is say you tried to kill me and my men, and Director Agre will back me up. You'll be a forgotten memory." He smiled. "Last chance."

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he climbed out of the chopper. It would have a tracker, so he had to get out of the area, but for now he was safe. He never foresaw Snotlout's dislike of Camicazi leading up to him disregarding a direct order, but it would help.

He double checked where he was headed. A few blocks away was the home of an old friend who had access to every type of weapon imaginable. The hunt for Astrid's killer might be long and deadly. He needed to have every advantage.

He grabbed his phone, trying to remember the contact's number. After a few seconds, he dialled.

"Yes."

He looked around. "This is Hiccup Haddock. I need to speak to 'O' immediately."

"One moment." A few seconds later, a familiar voice came on the phone. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup relaxed. "Oswald. I need your help."

* * *

Heather sighed. "Where is Snotlout?"

Tuffnut looked at the monitor. "Tracker on Camicazi says he's at an abandoned quarry."

The Director pulled out her phone. "He's what?" She dialled his number. "Snotlout! What are you doing?"

His voice was calm on the other end. "I know who killed Astrid."

Heather was shocked. "Who?"

"You remember Viggo Grimborn?"

Heather squinted. "You mean that nut job Hiccup killed a few years back? What about him?"

Snotlout sighed. "It's his brother. His name is Ryker. He wants revenge for his brother's death and knows Hiccup was the one who killed Viggo. Astrid was killed as an attempt to take everything from him."

Heather nodded. "That backfired. All he's going to get is an extremely vengeful Hiccup."

"Yeah." The line was silent for a moment. "Boss, I'd suggest getting out of his way. Let him do what he does best."

* * *

Oswald, known as 'The Agreeable', was a contact Hiccup used years ago to help bring some firepower to some difficult missions. In return, Oswald was officially dead. Since then, Hiccup had used him in a number of different ops, including the one where he killed Viggo Grimborn.

"Hiccup, what can I do for you?"

He sighed. "The Outcasts took something from me. Her name was Astrid Hofferson. I need to make them pay."

Oswald nodded. "What do you need from me."

Before Hiccup could answer, his phone rang. "One second." He answered. "Yeah." His eyes went wide. "You sure? Where can I find him." He nodded. "Ok, thanks Snotlout. I owe you."

He looked at Oswald. "I need you to get me everything you have on Ryker Grimborn."

* * *

 **Things are drawing to a climax!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Revenge

**Thanks to TheArtificer42 and harrypanter for the feedback!**

 **Shorter chapter with a lot of content.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hiccup."

Hiccup bolted up, trembling. "A-Astrid?"

Oswald shook his head sadly. "No, Lad. It's only me. I do have some information for you, though."

Hiccup got up. "What?"

Oswald sighed. "It would appear that Camicazi was lying to Snotlout. She knows the location of Ryker Grimborn."

Hiccup nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been almost twenty-four hours since Astrid was taken, and he had yet to grieve. Because he knew that the moment he started, he might never come back. And he needed it see this through before doing that. "Where is she?"

Oswald double checked his information. "It would appear that Snotlout is taking her to a warehouse, probably to procure this information she told you she had."

"Where is the warehouse?"

"Approximately twenty minutes away."

* * *

Camicazi sighed. "You know I still love you, right?"

Snotlout glared at her. "Yeah. You betrayed your country for terrorists, and you're probably on Hiccup's hit list, but sure, you _love_ me."

"I do."

Snotlout chuckled. "Yeah well, I don't."

Cami sighed. "I know, but it doesn't change how I feel. Even if you hate me, I will always love you." She stopped at a particular crate. "It's in here."

Snotlout opened the container to reveal a piece of paper, a stun gun, and a silenced pistol. He scoffed and picked up the pistol. "Really? You never give up, do you?"

Camicazi grabbed the stun gun, pointing it at Snotlout's chest and firing without remorse. Quickly, she grabbed the pistol and exited the warehouse with the paper in hand.

Once outside, she started to run down the street, before hearing a gunshot.

* * *

Hiccup Haddock was trembling with rage. He had watched Snotlout and Camicazi enter the warehouse, and only Camicazi came back out. That really only meant one thing. He dropped to a knee and fired a warning shot that embedded itself in the wall beside Camicazi.

She took off in a run, but not before squeezing two silenced shots in his direction, both hitting a nearby car. Hiccup followed, knowing that she had to be taken alive. He followed her to an abandoned construction site and hid behind a barrel as Camicazi fired round after round at him.

Finally, she ran out of bullets and as she started to run, Hiccup stood, levelling his pistol at her. "Don't you move!" Camicazi stopped, hands raised in the air. "Slowly, turn around, and head back towards me."

As she did so, Hiccup took a step forward. "What happened to Snotlout? Did you kill him?"

Camicazi shook her head. "I could never do that to him."

Hiccup nodded. "Right." He stated sarcastically. "Where's the evidence?"

"It's in my pocket."

"Show me."

Camicazi reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Hiccup took a step forward. "I want you to slowly put it on the floor."

She did so and stepped back with a smug look on her face. Hiccup felt the anger coming back and pointed his pistol at her.

"Hiccup, tell me what I can do?"

Hiccup looked at her with a sorrowful expression on his face, remembering all of the times he had with Astrid. "Nothing." He quietly stated. "Nothing."

He fired a round into her chest, dropping her, and fired a second just for good measure. After confirming she was dead, he picked up the paper off the ground and looked at it. Hiccup grabbed his phone.

"O? I need some tools from you."

* * *

Ryker Grimborn was furious. He had been paid to kill the the couple from B.A.T.U., but the girl got in his way. Now he had lost them both. His employer would be very unhappy with him.

A sudden pinprick struck the back of his neck, and Ryker felt himself going down. As he slumped on the pavement, boots filled his view. He managed to tilt his head up to face the man. He recognised those eyes. They belonged to the man he was paid to kill.

He jolted as sudden pain hit his face. "Wake up."

Ryker slowly opened his eyes. "Where...Where am I?"

* * *

Hiccup Haddock narrowed his eyes in rage. He had taken Ryker to an abandoned warehouse for interrogation. Ryker had been out for two hours. It would be the last two hours of his life. "Who gave you the order to kill Astrid Hofferson?"

Ryker slowly chuckled. "No one. I employ myself."

Hiccup sighed and grabbed a knife, dangling it in front of Ryker. He stabbed him lightly, going in deeper after every word. "I want the name of the Outcast leader inside your government that gave the order."

Ryker was stiff with pain. "That name is Ryker Grimborn."

Hiccup slapped him. "You're not high enough to give kill orders." He turned back to the table. "You shot her two inches above her heart. So she would slowly bleed out." He was trembling with rage. "Give me the name and I'll make this quick, I give you my word."

After a moment of silence, Hiccup slashed Ryker across the chest and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol, unscrewing the lid and tossing the contents onto the wounds. After thirty seconds of listening to Ryker scream, Hiccup sighed. "This isn't working, Hiccup."

He spied Ryker's phone on the counter. When Hiccup had brought him in, he had emptied his pockets. If Ryker wouldn't talk, his phone would.

Hiccup grabbed his pistol and aimed for two inches above Ryker's heart. The same place Astrid had been shot. "This is for my friend." He whispered softly before pulling the trigger.

Hiccup grabbed Ryker's phone and pulled up the last number he had called. Never before had he wanted a call to connect so badly. Finally, a voice was heard.

"You've reached the office of former President Viggo Grimborn. He is currently unable to come to the phone right now so..."

Hiccup closed the phone and stared at the wall with growing rage. "Viggo."

* * *

 **Well, that may be a problem.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Vengeance

**Thanks to Grizzly98, MidnightForest037, BrawlerGamer, harrypanther, TheArtificer42 and MidwestMexican for the feedback!**

 **Ok, so, this is actually the final chapter. Ryker is dead. All that is left is Viggo and whoever else.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Snotlout looked down at the body of Camicazi. Strangely, he didn't feel any remorse. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and called Heather. "It's me. Hiccup got to her. She's dead."

"I'm sorry."

Snotlout smiled. "I'm not. Listen, we have to find Hiccup. And we have to look into the fact that he may go after President Haddock."

Heather sighed. "I don't think he will. I can vaguely understand the President's fear, but forcing Hiccup out of the investigation was a bad move. We've alienated him. Now there's no telling who will die in the crossfire."

Snotlout shook his head. "No. He executed Camicazi. He's started his revenge."

* * *

Former President of Berk Viggo smiled to himself. It was a beautiful day in Berk. Maybe he would call his brother. It had been a while since-

A hand grabbed his head and pulled him back. "Mr. President." Viggo went rigid upon hearing that voice. That was Hiccup Haddock. The man who was responsible for getting him kicked out of office in the first place. "Do exactly what I say, and you might make it out of here."

Hiccup pulled him along for several yards before slamming him against a fence. "Look at me." He grabbed Viggo's chin. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!" He glared. "You're gonna tell me everything I want to know."

"Hiccup…"

He slammed him back against the fence. "Don't even try and pretend you're not a part of this. I found the man who killed Astrid Hofferson. A man named Ryker Grimborn. I know the relation. The last call on his cell was to you."

"I know how it looks, but you have to let me explain…"

Hiccup's face was contorted in anger. "Explain what? That you sent him to kill me?" Viggo was silent, so Hiccup pushed him, just a little. After all, Viggo was terrified of him after what he did. "YOU SENT HIM TO KILL ME!"

"Yes. I did it!"

"Then why'd you put out a hit on Astrid Hofferson?"

"I had nothing to do with that! The President brought me in after all of that!"

Hiccup drew his pistol and took a step back. "What?"

Viggo nodded. "He-he sent for me after Ryker failed. He wanted to know what happened and what to do. I-I told President Haddock that I had evidence that you had committed treason."

"What evidence?" Hiccup slammed him back against the fence. "WHAT EVIDENCE!"

"It doesn't exist! I was playing poker! It was used to keep my seat at the table! I-"

Cut off by Hiccup's fist slamming into his stomach, he croaked his next words. "Hiccup, I admit! I admit I was part of the coverup, but I wasn't a part of the Outcast conspiracy. I had nothing to do with the death of your friend! I'm not the bad guy here!"

Hiccup was trembling in rage. "But you know who is. You know the person inside the Outcast government who is giving the orders. I want that name."

"Hiccup…"

"I WANT THE NAME! GIVE ME THE NAME!"

"I-"

"You have five seconds before I pull this trigger. Five. Four."

Viggo was writhing in fear. "Savage Underling! He's the head of the Outcast delegation. He's been trying to kill you from the start!"

Hiccup glared at him. "If you're lying to me, I will find out." He put Viggo in a choke hold and held him there until the former president was unconscious.

* * *

Four hours later, President Stoick Haddock was in his office when his secure phone rang. He checked the Caller I.D., it was Savage. "Sav, you about ready."

There was silence for about five seconds, then a voice had him standing in shock. "I have a Valkyrie Sniper Rifle pointed at your head. A singe round moves at 500 feet per second. You move, you're a dead man."

Stoick glanced out the window at all the other buildings in sight. "Hiccup."

"I've killed Savage, if that's what you're wondering. Now, call President Treacher and ask him to meet you in your office."

Stoick was silent for a moment. "What am I supposed to say?"

Hiccup smirked. "Try the truth for once. Tell him you have credible intelligence about a threat on his life."

* * *

When the President arrived, Hiccup wasted no time. He sent a single round through Alvin's head and calmly pointed the weapon at Stoick. "So, why didn't you let me find out who else was involved in this conspiracy?"

Stoick sighed. "You were right. I didn't want to know who else was involved. I was wrong, Son, to lock you away. If I had listened to you, none of this would of happened."

Hiccup nodded. "We both have made mistakes we're going to have to live with."

"I would do anything to take back the time. But all I can tell you to do is leave Berk while you still can. The Outcasts will be coming for you. And so will we." He sighed. "Hiccup, I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say."

Hiccup didn't reply, he just hung up and stood. Then, he got out his actual phone and called a friend.

"Yeah, Hiccup."

He sighed. "Heather, I just spoke with the President. He's going to give me a little time to get out of the country."

She nodded. "I know. B.A.T.U picked up the call."

"Astrid's family. They're going to use them to come after me."

"I'll keep her brothers safe, I give you my word."

He nodded and walked out of the building, where cameras picked him up and transmitted his image back to B.A.T.U. "I know. Thank you."

Heather sniffled. "Good luck, Hiccup."

He looked directly at the camera. "Yeah." He hung up and hailed a taxi.

Heather looked at Snotlout. "Erase all footage. Whatever happened here didn't happen."

He nodded. "The Outcasts are going to come after him."

She smiled slightly. "They won't find him. It's Hiccup Haddock. He got his vengeance and now he's done. We'll be lucky if we ever see him again."

* * *

 **As far as endings go, it's a little weak, but I didn't want a 'everything works out in the end' ending because that wouldn't be accurate. The Outcasts killed Astrid, and Hiccup got his revenge. Now he has to disappear. Also the story is entitled Vengeance, and I couldn't really continue after said Vengeance was over.**

 **So, it's kinda up in the air. Does Hiccup survive? Does he get found out and executed? Who knows? The answer is he gets away, by the way.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story!**


End file.
